The present invention relates generally to agricultural chemical compositions. More specifically, the present invention relates to agricultural adjuvant chemical compositions for enhancing the effectiveness of agricultural chemicals.
Research efforts continue to focus on achieving the maximum effectiveness of various agricultural chemicals. The effectiveness of agricultural chemicals is difficult to attain particularly when the approach results in lower concentrations or rates of application. Further, environmental regulations limit the amount of certain agricultural chemicals, such as pesticides, that can be applied to plants. Thus, achieving enhancement of existing agricultural chemicals at safe levels is extremely beneficial to the agricultural industry.